Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-5181313-20140706113501/@comment-83.25.164.111-20140707164705
89.174.189.179 napisał(a): Dziewczyny... Voulor ma rację i inne dziewczyny też. Wszystko jest w rozpisce, a jak nie można poszukać tutaj. Zauważyłam, tak sobie czytając, że takie same pytania powielają się wiele razy. Wiem jak to jest, że się nie chce czytać i wogóle, ale lepiej tak niż "Spamować" tutaj :) W sprawie Natalniela xD Ja jestem jego fanką i mam pewną teorię jak to z nim jest. Ale to tylko moje domysły, nic więcej! ;) Śledziłam uważnie każde wątki z opisem zbliżających się odcinków i oczywiście, że ja to ja analizowałam wszystko co miało związek z Natanielem. No wiecie, jakieś interesujące fakty. I dziś sobie to złączyłam. No popatrzecie... wiemy, że nataniel i kastiel mają tajemncę, która może jemu i jemu zagroźić, czy coś w tym stylu. Mamy siniaki, wymagającego i surowego ojca i ogólnie nie ciekawe dzieciństwo. Tak sobie myślałam w tej mojej mózgoczaszce :D że te siniaki faktycznie mogą nawiązywać do tej mangi, gdzie nataniel uprawia boks lub KSW jak kto woli :) Vaulor także nasunęła mi myśli, że Nataniel faktycznie się zmienił. Teraz jest taki bardziej odważny, otwarty na innych i no szalony. Nie ukrywajmy: Gra na koncercie, na perkusji, pomaga nam w zdemaskowaniu Debry, (wspomniane wyżej) kłóci się z Kastielem i mu dogryza nie bojąc się, że ten mu może przywalić (Sytuacji na sali gimnazstycznej) :D no zmiana. I nie wierzę, że te siniaki ma, bo dostał od ojca. Może mój teścio xD jest surowy, arogancki, wymagający itp. to nigdy nie podniósł ręki na Nataniela i Amber a to już szczególnie. Może pamiętacie odcinek, gdzie Amber mówi nam za Fona T_T że te sinaki Nataniela powstały u nich w domu, a dokładnie: "To się wydarzyło u nas w domu..." czy coś takiego. Mniejsza, wiecie o co chodzi i późniejsza sytuacja, gdy idziemy to wyjaśnić z natanielem, a on Facepalm i "Idę rozmówić się z moją głupią siostrą". Możliwe,że to było kłamstwo, a nataniel dobrze o tym wiedział i nie chciał, żeby nasza Su i inni, myśleli że w domu go leją. Moim zdaniem to sensowne. A ta tajemnica o której wspomniałam, mogła się tyczyć tego, że kastiel widział Nataniela na ringu i wogóle, a Nataniel widział coś (czego jeszcze nie wiemy) związanego z Kastielem i teraz mają tajemnicę. Wiecie fifti-fifti coś za coś. Nataniel miałby kłopoty, gdyby ojciec dowiedział się, że chodzi na treningi. Dlatego ujawnienie może mu zagroźić. Ja tak myślę i to są moje i wyłącznie moje przypuszczenia i domysły. Jak sobie coś przypomnę to dopiszę, na razie już się rozpisałam. I jeszcze coś xD Amber zaprasza nas do domu... wtf... jasne, że jest podejżliwa, ale zauważcie, że nie amrwi się tego co nasza Su może zobaczyć u niej na chacie, tylko czy nie porwie jej ubrać, zniszczy kosmetyki itp. Tak jakby nie miała co ukrywać i martwi się tylko i wyłącznie swoimi dobrami. I don't now. Gadam od rzeczy xD Tylko tyle chciałam napisać...tylko xD Sorry za błędy i gramatykę, ale mam wakcję i wali mnie to szczerze :D Pozdrawiam i nie spamuję więcej: Matia12345 A je jeszcze dodam, że jak była ta sprawa z Deborą to jak rozmaiwaliśmy z nim idąc do domu, czy później w szkole chyba nawet było coś, że fajnie było, ale jak Su zaproponowała, żeby kiedyś spędzili czas razem, czy żeby ją gdzieś zaprosił to powiedział, że nie może/nie ma czasu, a to była wyjątkowa sytuacja. Nie pamiętam dokładnie jakimi słowami to wszystko było powiedziane, ale coś takiego było, więc może faktycznie po szkole chadza na treningi.